Katt and Kaylee in the World of Talespin
by TheRestIsRustAndStardust
Summary: Two young girls use a magic spell to enter a cartoon! WARNING: This is not your typical SI story and will contain cartoon violence and rebellion.


_Liberty Indiana, 2011: _It was a small town, a quiet and in-between town, Liberty was. It was small and closed-off from the world, but didn't sag and suffer during the summer like Maycomb, Alabama. It was semi-prosperous and had modernized places, but it didn't sparkle with opportunity like New York City, New York. It was the place you read about in magazines where when a disaster struck, the townsfolk wept and exclaimed, "I never thought it could happen here!", and they really believed it. Liberty was a town that remained almost wholly untouched by disaster and crime, a place where nothing of the unusual variety could happen...Of course, there always comes a time when the unusual happens, and the people cry, "I never thought it could happen here!"

Our story begins with two girls, both fifteen years of age. To protect their identities, we'll only give you first names; Katt and Kaylee. The two were sisters, not by blood or even by marriage, but they shared a bond closer than anyone who could have been born with their hands clasped together. On this particular night, they were at Kaylee's house, having a sleepover. "Hey Katt?", Kaylee asked from her bedroom, "Have you seen my hairbrush?"

Katt laughed. "Oh yes, I sold it to a hobo! Nah, I think it's in your drawer."

"I already checked my drawer...Do you think Emma has it?"

She shook her head at Kaylee's inability to locate her posessions.  
"No, she wasn't in here tonight. Maybe you just need to keep tracking devices on eveything." Katt was joking, of course, but there was no sarcasm in her voice; that was one of her quirks that made her fun to be around. She always kept you guessing if she was serious or not. Katt was a very beautiful girl, with long brown hair, brown eyes that radiated mischeif and a catlike mouth that was usually smiling at someone...if it wasn't biting them. Her loyalty and kindness made her Kaylee's best friend, as did their shared interest in similar topics. They almost never disagreed with each other, and even when they did, they held their friendship above anything that they could possibly fight about. Katt was always a person you could say something to and not be judged for. She never hated anybody, and if she did you can be sure that they honestly and truly deserved it.

Kaylee just shrugged. "That's too expensive; maybe I'll just tie strings to everything I own and wrap it around a BIIIIIG rock so nobody can take my stuff!"  
The girl laughed; while Katt was _technically_ younger than she, Kaylee was the one who looked more like a little girl. Her short blond hair was dyed black and straightened quite badly. Her face was tallow and round, and her lips were of the bow-shaped variety, however cracked and frowning they usually were. While it was often insisted that she was "cute", Kaylee never thought so. She was constantly worried about looking too big or too young when she should be concerned with the world around her. However, all worries halted when she was with her best friend. Something about being around her sister made Kaykay, as she was called, feel like she could take on the world and live to laugh about it.

That night around midnight, Katt was deep into reading a tome of so-called "magic spells" for laughs and Kaylee was glued to the TV watchng her DVD of _Talespin._ "Oh-ee-ay, Talespin! Oh-ee-oh, Talespin! Friends fro life through thick and thin with another tale to spin!"

Yes, Kaylee was enough of a dork to sing along to the themesong. Katt laughed. "You love that show so much, why don't you marry it?"

"Why not? I've always wanted an excuse to go to Canada."

Katt growled a little. "I hate Canada!"

"I know, I know...Hey, whatcha readin'?", Kaylee asked, always the distractable one.

Katt happily pointed to a page in her book, _Spells of the Ancient Eye. _"Book of ancient evil magic. Stuff like that."

Kaylee grinned creepily, pointing to a spell. "Look at this! It has a section on Imaginary Dimensional Travel!" She stared longingly at the television. "Can we try, Katt? Huh? Huh? Please?"

Katt thought about it. "Hmm...Evil magic, a universe of carnivorous animals, dangerous pirates...Sounds good to me! BUT you have to promise me you'll go get your shots and bring them with you. If this works, I'm not going to a cartoon hospital."

Kaykay almost said something, but didn't want to fight with Katt about something that WAS a good point...if it worked. But, she thought to herself, magic almost never works. Loading up a few Insulin Needles, a Lantus pen and a few pen caps into her giant purse, she paused and grinned to Katt. "Heh heh...Don't forget your Kubaton...You might need it to fight BIG SCARY PIRATES."

"Well maybe! Let me get it!" Katt grabbed her prized martial arts weapon and stuffed it into the Wonder Purse.

"So how does the spell go?", asked Kaylee, licking her newly unbraced teeth. "_Lemme see...Mister Darcey, Marie Antoinette, Gulliver's travels and moreso yet, take me away, this life unfurled, take Katt and Kaylee to a better world!"_

A bright, blinding flash hit the room, then...nothing. "I knew it, Katt. Magic's a gyp, like politics and God's mercy."

"Uh, Kaylee?", Katt asked, sounding frightened.

"I mean, it's stupid to believe in that kid stuff! Right?"

"Kaylee! Look at where we are right now!"

Katt covered her mouth and Kaylee looked around at their surroundings;

Everything was in a grainy technicolor. The sound of whirring engines filled the air, as did the sound of angry pirates. A large bulldog, a dingo, a mutt and a dashingly handsome red wolf were surrounding the two teenage girls.

The red wolf stepped forward, blue coat standing out against his red fur and smug grin pointed at them both. He took a sword and held it under each of the girls' chins, forcing them to make eye contact with them. "Well, well, well...It would seem to me that we have a nosy pair of girly-creatures, yesno? What should we do with them, my idiotic crewmembers?"

"Kill 'em!"

"Skin 'em!"

"Sell 'em to a zoo!"

Each suggestion was more awful than the last one. Finally Katt spoke. "You let us go right now or I'll, or I'll-!"

The wolf captain laughed harshly. "Ha! The little girl will what?" He cleared his throat and made an announcement. "Ugly furless females, you are now the captives of the feared and very handsome pirate Don Karnage...Be afraid. Be very afraid."


End file.
